New Games
by 1kgal
Summary: Oz wants to play a role-reversal game with Gilbert. Gilbert does not, fearing he might cross the very blurry line between servant, friend and master...
1. Kings and Servants

**Hello!** I have never written anything about Pandora Hearts ever...now I have.

It is Gil/Oz Pre-Abyss

0_0 Enjoy my writings...

* * *

><p>"Gilbert! Gilbert, what are you doing?" Oz's voice echoed across the yard as he ran towards his young servant and companion. From the distance he could only see the small figure crouched down and head in the bushes. It was a strange sight to see the correct and cautious Gil doing something like crawling around in the dirt- so it was something that automatically caught attention. And still, Gil hadn't answered.<p>

Oz walked up behind, confronting the small rear end whose owner was buried in shrubbery. "Gil! What are you doing in there?"

"Eh!" Gil finally took notice he was no longer alone, quickly withdrawing from the leaves to address his master. "Y-yes?"

"Not, _yes_," Oz said. "What were you doing in there?"

"N-Nothing?" Gill nervously brushed himself off, still on his knees. It really wasn't anything he'd want to admit.

Oz crossed his arms with skepticism.

"_Really_, Gilbert?"

Gil nodded, trying to put some sort of earnest feeling behind it. A failure.

Oz dropped to his knees as well, eyeing Gil the entire time.

"So, I won't see anything?"

Gil shook his head this time. No. Nothing was in the bushes.

Oz raised a mischievous grin, crawling over to the shrubs and sticking a head in. The only place left for the young Gilbert to look was his master's rear as it hung in the air. Every once in a while it would sway back and forth as Oz tried to ease in further. Back and forth, Gil's eye caught even the slightest movement. Each action creating a reaction. Each sway causing his heart to leap forward.

"What?" Oz complained and withdrew. "So, there really was nothing?"

Gil averted his eyes to the ground before they were caught watching strange things. Oz ran a hand through his hair and sighed mournfully.

"I was hoping to find something perverted, or anything at all really… but _no_. You're as innocent as ever."

Gil didn't respond, looking at Master Oz. Innocent? No, that wasn't right. But who was he to contradict Master? But- who was he to deceive Master?

It had been a long standing argument against himself that came to surface at times such as these. It was a debate Gilbert _desperately_ tried to avoid; but with clashing emotions, thoughts, and state of mind- it easily slipped into his daily life and threatened his peace of mind. Where was the line?

Oz had stood back up, still brooding with a faded crease between his eyebrows and with his lower lip pushed further out than usual. Gilbert did his usual routine of suppressing any stray and unwanted thoughts, ignoring the sight of it. He paid too much attention to details with Master. It was probably that which brought out thoughts of… indecent nature. If he could just stop looking at the small things and see Master as a whole- maybe life would go one much easier. So that's what he would do.

Taking himself back to his feet, Gil bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Master Oz."

Oz's face scrunched with a grin.

"What's to be sorry about? You didn't do anything wrong..."

Gil was still fighting to focus on the whole picture, not just the details. See it all. Not just the strip of gleaming white teeth in a crooked smile. Not just the way he puts his hands on his hips. Not on the cute head angled to the side. It is all simply- Master Oz. And if it was only Master Oz, those unbecoming thoughts shouldn't be an issue anymore.

Oz was disappointed in Gil's indifferent attitude, wishing for a more fun time other than searching through empty bushes.

"Gilbert?"

The servant placed himself back to the present time.

"Master Oz?"

"Hurry and let's go! I'm bored and I came all this way to find you doing nothing in the bushes!" Oz insisted.

The master rushed away towards the mansion with a lighthearted step.

"Young Master! What did you need me for?"

"It's been too _long_ since we've gotten to play together- just us!"

Oz continued to ramble off his thoughts as they walked side-by-side and Gil nodded and agreed mechanically, still trying to see his master as a whole person and not just a set of individual things that he's attracted to.

"Alright!" Oz stopped once they had entered a study hidden deep within the west wing. "Here's what we're playing. You're the king. I'm the servant-"

"Wait," Gil said, interrupting once he realized what was being said. "You can't-"

"I'm the one making up the game, so I'm the one making the rules and I say no exceptions!" Oz replied sternly.

He didn't want to, but Gil nodded. He would follow Young Master's command as a servant should.

"_You're _the king and _I'm _the servant," Oz went on again.

"But…what am I supposed to do?"

The blonde smirked playfully and went down on one knee.

"That is your decision, _Master._"

Gil went slack-jawed, staring at _his_ master kneeling before him.

"N-n-_no_! Young Master! To say something like that to _me-_"

He couldn't have Master Oz saying things like that. Not when they sounded so _good_. Not when he wanted to hear it again and again and again and again- It brought about unwanted _urges_. Oz had smirked, standing up and making a modest bow.

"It is _too _much to call a servant such as myself Master, _Master._"

Gil shifted uncomfortably for the second time. It was unimaginable to have Master address him that way- even in a game. Oz stood straight as he had seen so many servants do.

"Master, is there anything I can do for you?"

"N-no thank you…"

Oz sighed, dropping the act.

"Come _on, _Gil! Play along for a bit! It's no fun if I don't have to _do _anything!"

"B-but it's not right…"

"_I _say it's alright, _alright_?"

"But, Young Mas-"

"Master!" Oz quickly interrupted. "_Please. _It is my duty to serve you."

Gil leaned away as Oz placed a hand on his shoulder, "Use me well."

Dread filled the young servant as he noticed the unmoving resolve stationed in Oz's eyes. At the moment, he couldn't find any way to avoid it. In the least- he had to be careful to watch his boundaries as the true servant in the situation. He could play the game- but nothing crossing the line. The very blurry line. Avoid temptation. Think of the master as a whole. Ignore the little things that make him so desirable.

"O-okay," Gil raked his mind for something to ask for. Something safe. "I'm feeling tired. Can you fetch a chair?"

Oz smiled that the game had started, bowing as a servant should, "Yes, _Master._"

He went over to the door, bringing back the chair that'd been waiting beside it.

"_Master,_" Oz instructed Gilbert to sit, which he complied. "Is there _anything _else?"

Gil went on to figure out something else, growing silent as he searched for something not too unwarranted. The young master took inishative, eager to keep the act moving. He slipped behind Gilbert, hands sliding down over his shoulders and nimbly undoing buttons.

The motion was too sudden. Too unexpected. Gilbert leapt out of the seat and turned to face Oz with a flustered expression.

"I thought it would be proper to remove your coat since we were inside-"

"_Young Master!_" Gil yelped, stumbling over his tongue as he tried to get over himself. "T-this isn't proper. This isn't r-right. W-we shouldn't have- You can't- I don't think we should play this anymore…"

Oz frowned, crossing his arms, "It's just a game…"

Gil stared at the floor, concentrating on the pattern- trying to calm his frantic heartbeat. It's not that the master hadn't been close before…it was just the situation. You know. Because of the…hands… Gil felt shamed over his reaction.

"Fine," Oz made a small frown. "But we _will_ play again, and you _will _play it right."

* * *

><p>Gil flinched, wishing he could hide further in the corner as the pantry opened.<p>

"…Gilbert?"

It was a relief to see one of the young staff members from the kitchen, rather than whom he had suspected it was.

"Gilbert," he asked again. "What are you doing in there?"

"T-the young master... Is he around?" Gil whispered, ashamed over his own avoiding of duties. He couldn't _do _it. What would the young master think of his utter indecency?

The young man who had found him, smiled with amusement, "Playing a game or something?"

Gilbert jumped, "What d-do you mean! What game? I didn't do anything!"

That response deserved a curious look as the young man crawled over to sit closer to Gil who blushed, realizing his overreaction. The man held a hand out, "The name is, Chad."

The young servant nodded and shook the hand presented, "Gilbert."

Chad nodded, "I've noticed, you seem a bit jumpy, Gilbert. Have anything you want to spill? I'm just a cook after all- and I'm not the type to gossip. You can trust me."

Gil wasn't keen on bothering a complete stranger with his heavy troubles- but with no way to vent any of his feeling, the opportunity rattled his defenses and everything came forth. Well, not _everything. _He still had his shame, keeping all things "dirty" locked up. He thought he did a pretty good job at keeping it all innocent by the look, but the cook knew better.

"So, you are avoiding the young master, because you're afraid to cross the line while playing this role reversal game?"

Gilbert gave a crisp nod and nothing more.

Chad nodded, taking a toothpick from his pocket and chewing the end, "You want my advice, Gilbert?"

Gil nodded more eagerly this time, desperate for an answer to his problems.

"He wants to be treated roughly. I can only imagine that a life in complete ease, the master would get antsy for something to get his blood moving. I say- go for it. I'm sure he wants you to treat him to your emotions content. No restrictions."

Thinking about where his "emotions content" might bring them, Gilbert bowed his head to hide the red creeping to his cheeks. Not that the poor lighting would have allowed it; Chad could still clearly tell from the silence what the young boy was thinking about.

"Go and play, Gilbert. He's waiting."

Gilbert cautiously stood up, looking down on Chad the cook. Why had he never met him until today? The kitchen staff wasn't so big as to completely miss someone like that for so long.

"Go and play!"

Gil nodded, feeling more willing to confront Master Oz. More than willing. He just needed to _find _him.

The halls seemed to take an hour to travel, each second adding to his anxiety. Only moments ago it seemed the master was at every turn, now he had disappeared. Of course, he conveniently came upon Oz on his way towards the east wing.

"Oh, Master Oz!"

Oz frowned with his arms crossed. Look at how his lip swells out, glistening and pink. They look so flawless. So…

"I'll play the game with you. I will play it right. If that's what you want."

Oz smiled, not knowing how grim Gilbert was feeling. What was the extent of his emotion? What would he do if he was given the freedom to… _do what?_ What would he do?

The other showed his enthusiasm though, "Great!"

Gil didn't say a word, heading quickly to the study from before. Once in, the door was locked and they finally were alone and facing each other. This was a game of role play. There had to be a story.

"Stand in front of me," Gilbert commanded weakly, nearly losing his nerve as they were out.

Oz followed orders, standing in front of Gil with attention. He was excited to find where things would be taken, hoping sincerely that his friend would play seriously, wishing thoroughly that Gilbert might loosen up and not be so inclined to acting as a servant and not also his friend.

"Hold your arms out."

Oz lifted his arms as instructed. Gil snatched him by wrist and used his free hand to roll the sleeve up, revealing the slender arm and peachy flesh beneath. He turned it slowly, looking at it from all angles.

"Gil?"

"Is that really how you should talk to your master?" Gil's heart nearly stopped, realizing what he had said. He was letting himself be sucked into his own fantasy- He shouldn't push it.

Oz was smiling though, "Of course. _Master, _what are you doing?"

The other arm was next, Gil slid the sleeve up and turned it over carefully.

"I'm looking for bruises," the story was being fabricated at the very moment. "The…_cook_, he claimed to have had one of my servants break in and try to rob me of my things. They had been quite hard by a frying pan by the sounding of his story. There should be a bruise somewhere if it were you."

He could help but be proud of his friend at making such an interesting plot and Oz contemplated on having Gilbert tell him a story every so often like this. Now wasn't the time though. The game was just getting good.

"But, Master! You don't really think it was _me _do you?"

Gil managed a heavy glare, "If I find any mark on you whatsoever, you will be _punished severely_."

Oz felt his stomach do a flip, "Master…"

Gil had gotten to his knees, inspecting Oz's legs now. He allowed himself a touch went it seemed necessary, but wouldn't allow any more of himself. Not yet at least. He stood back up.

"I've noticed a mark on your shin."

"Master, it's a birthmark!" Oz played into the game.

"It was not there before."

"Master, I fell!"

Gil permitted himself a little more interaction, putting a hand around his master's head, lightly taking a handful of hair.

"Why are you making up stories?"

Oz suppressed his need to smile at how fun things were turning out, "Master…I don't want to get into trouble."

Gil pulled the hair lightly and Oz's head tilted back without restraint revealing the soft and untouched skin. So touchable.

"Were you the culprit?" Gilbert continued, staying sane for the sake of his master.

"No, Master."

"Are you scared?" This wasn't meant to be a part of the interrogation, but it came out anyway. He knew that he was scared himself. If only a little bit.

"No, _Master_."

Gil suddenly pulled their heads together, making the distance between them only a breath.

"Where were you last night? I can't have my _closest _servant being accused."

Oz struggled for a good response, but was interrupted.

"You're slow to answer. Do you have something to hide?"

"Never."

Gilbert twirled a finger through the hair still in his grip. "I promise I'll be gentle if you admit it."

It was foreign to have Gil so close. He was strong and his body warm. Things he would have lived without knowing if it weren't for now. Even with Gilbert taking care to not put pressure, Oz could tell now that the arm around the back of his head could do its fair share of work. But…

"What will you do?"

Gil felt his old habit coming in on him again. He couldn't let his emotions run everything. No matter what- the game would end and he would be the servant again. This was out of line. Gilbert backed off. Master surely would be angry if he stopped now though. What to do?

He walked absently around Oz, trying to build mental walls again. No touching. He wrapped his arms around his master's waist. No intimate motions. He rested his head on Oz's shoulder. Don't give reasons to get closer.

"Should I punish you gently?"

He wasn't listening to his own reasoning very much.

"If _Master _is to punish me, then I trust him to be fair."

Fair? None of this was fair. Gil absently rubbed his nose into the crook of Oz's neck while trying to think.

"Gilbert!" Oz yelped, jerking at the ticklish touch.

Gil was surprised for moment, eyes widening at the response.

"I thought you were going to address me as Master?"

Oz blushed at his silly reaction to something so small.

"Yes, Master. I was just… I forgot my place."

"You did." Gil straightened up, removing all contact. "You chose me as your master. You said I should use you as I wish."

"Yes, Master."

"And I should be able to touch any part of you, neck and otherwise?"

"Yes, Master."

Gil hated that Oz hadn't stopped the game yet. But, with the option still there, he would keep pushing the limit.

"You won't regret ending this now?"

"I will accept anything Master has to give."

There was no need to try and suppress himself. There was nothing trying to stop him now, not even his usual cautious self. Master had wanted a master and Gil would give him one.

He pushed Oz into the same chair, still sitting there from their last attempt at the game. Then, he wrapped his arms around his neck and took a seat on Oz's lap so they both faced each other.

"Does this bother you…_Oz?_"

Oz felt struck at the sound of his name. No formalities. Naked sounding from the lips of his friend, but strangely exciting.

"No, Master."

Gil unlocked his arms, sliding them the way down to his hips.

"Does this bother, _Oz_?"

It was different. Strange. But…

"No, Master."

"You sure?" Gil did a quick squeeze, getting a jump out of Oz. "Did _that _bother, Oz?"

It tickled. But…

"No, Master."

"Are you _sure?_"

Gilbert did another dose of rapid squeezes, making Oz squirm- unable to move with Gil on his lap. He wouldn't laugh. He held it is with all his might. There would be none of that, and Gil tried even harder, moving his hands all around with the ticklish movements.

"_Gil!_" Oz finally gasped, letting all his air out.

"Who?"

"_Master! _Master, Master! _Please_!" The last 'please' bubbled into laughter. "Please, please! _Ha ha_!"

Gilbert stopped, waiting patiently. Oz stopped too.

"What is it?"

"You told me to stop."

"Yeah, but-"

Oz had a pout on again, pushing forward his delicious looking bottom lip. Once more he attempted to remind himself of the line. No matter if Master thought he wanted his emotions extent, Master couldn't possibly want this!

"Master Gil. What are you waiting for?"

Gilbert decided it to completely throw his discretions for now, too weak to hold up anymore. He shifted position a bit so it was Oz who was on his lap now, pulling him close. He brought his mouth to his master's ear.

"_Oz_. Are you ready?"

There was something suggestive in the way Gilbert said this, making the blonde feel very conscious of what they were actually in right now.

"Yes…_Master_."

With approval given, Gil started with giving light kisses starting at his ear, moving down to his shoulder. There wasn't much room to move forward, so it all had to go. The overcoat, the tie, the button-up. Gil left nothing but the precious skin God had given him. More fluttering kisses. Just out of happiness to see Oz. Oz hadn't said anything since then. Hands gripping tightly at Gilbert's shoulders, skin trembling under each touch. Any other situation he wouldn't be doing this to Master. But- he had kept to himself for so _long, _the opportunity had made action the only way out. A kiss here. A kiss there. Suddenly there was a high pitched whimper, making Gilbert look up. Oz's expression was uncertainty.

"Oz?"

A corner of his mouth pulled upwards. "Master? Is that…it?"

Gil shook his head, capturing that bottom lip between his teeth. Chewing gently and then licking it better. Moving over the parted lips, Gilbert invaded his master's mouth with his tongue. Passing over teeth and getting a good taste. Oz didn't do much on his own. Hands flexing on Gil's shoulders, every once in a while making a small mewl. All noise was minimum, making every sound appear loud. Every breath, groan, creak, and huff might bring unwanted guests to their game.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, again! <strong>I could write more. You know...if you want. All I need is one person to request me to finish. 0_0


	2. Scaredy Cat

**Anyone** say fail? I got many nice reviews asking me to finish- so I did! It's done!

...fail because I've NEVER written something like this. You know. How it is. "Hot" type things are not my forte. No kill me please! **T-T**

**please enjoy my now M fic...**

* * *

><p>Kissing and touching, two boys held each other in the study. Gilbert was the master here. He held the right talent to be called so as well. His hands worked around Oz's bare skin in the most efficient way to get the satisfying response of his master's quiet noises and griping fists. Time helped build confidence and Gil was starting to feel more needs. This was enough, he thought as his hands passed over the two hardened nubs on Oz's chest. The blonde sighed, leaning back against the chair. Gil was quick to pull him back upright, nibbling the nape of his neck and teasing it with his tongue. This should be enough, Gil thought again, I have to <em>stop.<em>

"Please, let go… so I can get up." Gil felt miserable having to force those words out.

Oz came out of his half-lidded, pink-faced daze.

"Why?" he asked, sounding hoarse.

Gil shook his head. He didn't know. It was enough, wasn't it? That's why.

"T-this was enough… Right?"

Oz shook his head wildly, suddenly clinging to Gilbert with his whole body.

"Nooo…" His words faded into a groan as he started to press into his surprised other. "That's too cruel, _Master_… Please, Master. Please finish. _Please."_

Gilbert stared at Oz who seemed to have gone and lost his head.

"Young Mas-?"

"Ah! Say it…right…" Oz still sounded like he was struggling to breathe properly.

Gil sat, stunned.

"My…_name."_

"Oz?"

The boy moaned louder than usual, burying his head in Gil's shoulder. Gilbert blushed at the sweet sounding noise.

"Oz."

"_Master,_" He breathed, rocking forwards and backwards. "_Master._"

The hot bulge that he was feeling pressed against him was no mistake. How long had Oz been like that now?

"_Master. Master. Ma- ster... Ma-"_ The blonde had worked up a rhythm of rocking himself, chanting breathlessly. "_Master. Master…_"

Gil felt all the heat that had been building come alive in his pants as well. Now the rocking was doing something for him as well. Before he could let himself be lost in the feeling, Gil slipped out from under Oz and onto the floor. Oz groaned again, still rocking slightly, alone in his seat. Gilbert had never seen his master act so… Oz reached to touch himself, stopped by Gil.

"No… You can't…" Oz was going to sit back and let him work.

Gilbert worked the shorts, leaving them still wrapped at Oz's knees. A fully erect member stood twitching in the open, Oz mumbling and panting to himself. He'd never done anything like this, so it was a little unnerving for Gil to suddenly be the one in control. For his first time as "Master" he sure had gotten himself in some unknown territory.

Cautiously he put a hand forward, and grabbed the flesh in his hand. Oz gasped out loud, bucking a little at the interaction. Gil made sure to watch carefully. His master so marvelous looking, his entire body in a blush. Gilbert rolled his thumb around the tip, feeling himself getting hotter as Oz shivered and shook at his touch.

The end was already wet for some reason and Gil dared to bring his head over and take a taste.

"Ah-nn!" Oz bucked again, face colored a deep red.

Gilbert liked that sound and licked again.

"Am-nnn!"

It sounded so pleasurable, Gil supposed he should continue. He brought the tip of his tongue down the length, watching his master whimper and grip at the chair helplessly. Gilbert continued, expressing a good amount of natural talent for his first time…

He stopped the teasing, taking the whole thing in his mouth and hearing Oz's cry of desire. Gil naturally started to move his head, swirling his tongue around again, memorizing the feeling. Oz was off on his own, head thrown up and mouth gaping. Fingers clutching at the seat beneath him until they were white.

"Nah- ah!" Gilbert had begun to suck quite passionately at that moment, knocking Oz off kilter once again and making him cry out. Something was going to happen. Something was going to happen. His hands reached forward, grabbing a fist-full of hair and desperately making him move faster- _faster_- _faster_-

Finally everything let go. Oz stiffened and Gil struggled to keep in the whole load that suddenly came into his mouth. There was nowhere to _put _it. So he swallowed as much as he could, not being able to save the last bit that dripped to the floor. Oz shuttered in the chair, still feeling light-headed.

Now it was Gil's turn to fall prey to the needy ache in his pants. It was so hot after dealing with Oz, it wouldn't take much to finish. While the other was still busy catching his breath, Gilbert did exactly that. Gil buckled forward as the tension was released, ruining the inside of his clothes.

No. Gilbert recovered quickly, snapping his head up to look at Oz. What. Had. He. _Done?_ Surely he will be punished for something like seducing the young master. He shouldn't have. He shouldn't have. He touched the master in unclean ways. There will be no redemption for him. Gil was going to suffer for his actions. He would-

"Gil?"

Oz was standing in front of him, shorts pulled back into place.

Gil bowed his head in shame. "Yes, Young Master?"

"What were you _really _doing in the bushes that other day?"

Gilbert looked back up to see his master with glowing with some good feeling.

"Bushes?" Oh. Yes. That was- "I was hiding because I had heard a cat..."

Oz paused to process the information, "A…cat?"

Gil nodded, still feeling apprehension to where this conversation was going.

Oz laughed, shaking his head, "You are completely _odd._ Gilbert, sometimes I don't know what to be surprised at…"

The blonde patted the others head, then circled around to collect his clothes that had been thrown off. Gil watched, taking in the whole picture. Master Oz as a whole was even more irresistible then each individual aspect of him.

Oz walked back, still adjusting his shirt with a smile playing at his lips.

"Hey, Gil. We should play a game like that again sometime… It was fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Ffffffff- <strong>*sob*

What did I DO! I can't write stuff like this... I bet it sucks. I am so sorry! *sobbing*

It was my first time **T-T**


End file.
